


救赎第一部11

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部11

第11章   
　　旭凤慢慢睁开眼睛，全身疼痛不堪，稍稍一动就能听到骨头格格作响。他用手肘撑着身体，慢慢从床上爬起来。只是这么一个小动作就花尽了他全部力气。  
　　如此疲惫，简直比初初涅槃还不如。  
　　目光落在手腕上，那里一圈青紫，瘀痕鲜明。  
　　瞳孔一缩，掌中挥出一团火焰将桌上器物焚烧殆尽。  
　　但那缕轻烟竟在空中缓缓聚合，又化出新的器物落在了桌上。  
　　他低笑，笑声中充满了嘲讽。他竟忘了这璇玑宫中已被下了禁制，无论他使出多少神力，皆化作虚无。  
　　“为何气恼？”空气忽然如水般波动起来，从里面缓缓走出一个人来。  
　　白衣如雪，温润如玉。  
　　他连一眼都不想看，闭上眼睛躺回了床上。  
　　床铺微微陷下，润玉坐在了他身边。“你若气恼，尽可对我发作。”微凉的手指落在他的发上，轻柔的抚摸着，“但别想着逃离，也别想着动用仙法。”  
　　那指尖慢慢往下，顺着他的脸颊滑落，犹如孩童戏耍，“在这璇玑宫中，若我不允，一切仙法皆会反噬，我不愿伤了你。”  
　　他冷笑，翻了个身面向里侧。  
　　润玉不依不饶，手掌落在他肩上，“别跟我怄气了，快起来吃药。”  
　　他扯动嘴角，“天帝想毒死我？”  
　　润玉轻笑，手掌在他肩头缓缓摩挲，似安抚，又似狎戏。“我若想要你死，何必这般大费周章。”  
　　空气中弥漫出一股甜香，他睁开眼睛，侧头盯着润玉。  
　　润玉掌心托着一个瓷瓶，那香气正是从瓶口中散发出来的。  
　　现今他已生不如死，若是毒药倒是能欣然吞下。若是灵药……  
　　“这是天元丹，能助你修复内伤。”  
　　他哼了一声，不屑的转过了头。  
　　润玉无奈，“你若把它吃下，我就告诉你觅儿在哪里。”  
　　一而再再而三的用锦觅来威胁，他只觉得一股怒火直冲胸腔，险险喷薄而出。“六界之中天界最肮脏，而天界中最肮脏的就是天帝。你先前是怎么答应我的，结果如何？”他紧紧攥住润玉衣襟，恨不得将那细白的颈脖扭断。“出尔反尔，无半分信义，你若不是我……”  
　　他用力咬住下唇，狠狠放开润玉，“滚，我再也不想看见你。”  
　　润玉却不放过他，“你是不是想说，若我不是你兄长，你早就杀了我？”  
　　他退开，背脊抵着床头。  
　　“原来你依然把我当做兄长。”润玉眼中充满愉悦，他逼近旭凤，气息几乎拂在他脸上。  
　　他不得不偏开头，“自作多情，我的润玉兄长早已死了，在我眼里你只是天帝。”  
　　润玉也不逼他，将手中瓷瓶往前一递，“真话也罢，假话也罢，反正你一辈子都会住在璇玑宫，我不急。”他拉过旭凤的手，将天玄丹倒在他掌心，“把它服下，我就告诉你觅儿的行踪。这次绝不骗你。”  
　　旭凤盯着丹药看了半晌，目光慢慢往上，凝视着润玉的眼睛。“当真？”  
　　润玉微微一笑，“当真。”  
　　旭凤仰头将丹药一口吞下，果然觉得一股暖意从小腹处升腾起来，渐渐流入四肢百骸。  
　　润玉将瓷瓶放在桌上，“每日一粒，你身上暗伤便可尽消了。”  
　　旭凤冷笑，“暗伤可以尽消，金丹反噬何解？”  
　　润玉默然，“我会想办法。”  
　　旭凤嗤笑，“惺惺作态。”顿了顿，“觅儿在哪里？”  
　　润玉眼中笼上一层阴霾，“你就这么关心她么？”  
　　旭凤奇道：“我对觅儿的情意，你不是早就知道了么？”  
　　润玉掩去异色，淡淡的道：“是啊，我早就知道了。”他不知想到了什么，忽然笑了起来，“好吧，我告诉你。觅儿已经投胎转世，可惜她什么也记不得了，自然……也记不得你了。”  
　　旭凤呼吸一窒，脸色变得十分难看。  
　　“你赠她寰谛凤翎，为了她几乎和天后反目，最后在大婚上被她捅了一刀魂消魄散。这一切，她都不记得了。”  
　　润玉的声音好似在天边，但这一声声又好像一道道天雷，将他的心打得千仓百孔。  
　　他捂住心口，惨笑，“不错，她转世投胎，前尘过往自然如烟尘般消散。她不记得也好，不记得了，就能一辈子快快乐乐的。”  
　　润玉冷冷看着他，他本以为看到旭凤痛苦他就会高兴，但现在他明明这么痛苦，为何自己竟一点也不快活。  
　　他的心脏像被人捏着，攥着，痛不可当。  
　　旭凤没有哭，大悲无言，有时候不哭比哭更痛苦。  
　　他不想再看下去了，静静起身离开。  
　　在他走后，旭凤的泪终于落了下来，一滴滴砸在被褥上，晕出一圈圈水渍。  
　　哭着哭着，他不知什么时候睡着了。天界无日夜，等他睡醒，外面依旧天色明亮。  
　　睡了一觉之后神清气爽，身上力气也多了几分。  
　　他正要下床，忽然觉得腹部疼痛起来。刚开始只是隐约的刺痛，到后来简直像有人拿着刀子在五脏中翻搅一般，痛得他连叫都叫不出来。  
　　身上流出的冷汗已经将被褥浸透了，他脸色惨白，唯有下唇一片血红。  
　　不经意间看见桌上的瓷瓶。  
　　他了然。  
　　天帝啊天帝，你果然要杀我。  
　　他倒在床上，捂着肚子痛苦呻吟。  
　　他以为会疼痛至死，但没想到那阵疼痛来得快，去得也快。  
　　疼痛渐弱，最后一点都察觉不到了。  
他愣愣摸着肚子，要不是身上衣衫被冷汗浸湿，几乎要怀疑刚才只是做了一场噩梦。  
　　就在这时，他听到有人叫道：“魔族又来行刺了。”  
　　魔族？  
　　不禁警惕起来，莫非又是上次那些余孽？  
　　还没等他想明白，只听到门外守卫惊叫一声，然后一个个都倒在了地上。  
　　他盯着璇玑宫紧闭的大门，全身绷得紧紧的。  
　　他不知道门外是什么人，也不知道那人所为何来，更不知道他是否能解开润玉设下的禁制。  
　　空气中传来仙法的波动。  
　　他瞳孔一缩，是赤霄剑！  
　　那人手上怎会有赤霄剑？  
　　一股震动以大门为中心向四周扩散，他也被震得向后倒退了几步。  
　　璇玑宫的禁制被解开了。  
　　随着一声轻响，大门缓缓打开，一道身影逆光而站，赤霄剑被她握在手中。　


End file.
